Naruto and the Blind Samurai
by AiyaandChouji
Summary: Naruto's having problems with bad memories. When a blind girl raised as a samurai joins his academy class, he notices that she's alike him more than anyone else. When trouble brews, the samurai leaves and offers Naruto to join. Oh, how he changes.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto sat by himself in the Academy and looked out the window. Iruka was lecturing again, so he was bored. The Hokage walks in but stays near the door. "Hokage-sama, what a surprise. Do you need anything?" Iruka asks.

The Hokage nods and motions for Iruka to step outside with him. While the teacher was out, the room burst into chatter. When he came back in, he said, "Quiet down class. Now then, tomorrow there will be a new student join us. Be on your best behaviors. Okay, who can tell me..."

Naruto tuned Iruka out again and continued staring out the window.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, Naruto walked through the deserted playground of the Academy. It was very early, the sun hadn't even come up yet, but he needed to get out of his house. He had dreamt his memories again. Setting on the swing, he thought back to that bloody night, getting clearer and clearer with every dream.

**Flashback**

_A five year old Naruto walked down the street with his hands in his pocket and his head down. The woman at the orphanage had kicked him out again. He felt a familiar chakra signal, and looked up into the tree above his head. He smiled at Dog, the Anbu that watched over him, and kept going, happy that at least one person didn't care about Kyuubi._

_Kyuubi was actually a pretty good guy, if you could get past him threatening to eat you every now and then. He went to the playground, and sat down on an empty swing, other kids playing games together._

_He watched as two girls, Sakura and Ino, pick flowers and tie them in each other's hair. Sasuke sat in the shade of a large oak tree with his brother, Itachi. Chouji and Shikamaru watched the clouds, and Shino was observing an ant hill. Neji and Hinata sit together on the park bench, Hinata sleeping on her cousin's shoulder.Tenten and Lee were playing hopscotch. _

_Naruto watched them contentedly when their parents saw him. Some, like the Haruno and Yamanaka mothers, picked up their children and left, while others, like the Akimichi and Nara clan leaders, smiled and waved at him, to which he returned, smiling hugely._

_As the sun set, the families disappear, leaving for home and a warm dinner. Naruto swung alone on the swing, trying to find Dog's scent. He had made a game out of it a little while back; find a particular scent among many others. It's helped him a lot, and he got better every time. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose._

_Once he found what he was looking for, he walked and sat under a peach tree. He was doing just fine until a ripe peach fell on his head, followed by muffled chuckling. _

_"Oh, ha ha, Dog-san. You gotta knife I can use while your throwing things?" Naruto asks. A kunai lands on the ground beside him and he uses it to peel the peach, setting it aside so Dog could retrieve it later. _

_He finished it and lay down on his stomach, falling asleep to the sound of the wind. A few hours later, he woke up and yawned. "Well, since I was kicked out, I'd better find a place to stay." he said out loud. Wandering out of the village, he headed to his one safe place. Training Ground 44. Nobody ever went there._

_He was almost to the fence when he smelled someone he knew to be a bad person. He quickened his pace but the goat Anbu attacked by throwing kunai. One got Naruto in the leg and he fell. Goat didn't waste any time; immediately he was doing hand signs and used a fire jutsu on Naruto._

_Naruto screamed, and just before he fell into unconsciousness, he saw a ghostly figure, one that scared him more than anything, but comforted him at the same time. _

**End Flashback**

Naruto sighed and looked around, seeing a few teachers had arrived. He also noticed a new girl. She had bright orange hair, deeply tanned skin, and she wore basic samurai attire. Loose white long-sleeved shirt, loose black capris, and a long katana on her hip. She was barefoot and her eyes were hidden behind a black sash.

She walked with the grace only a skilled samurai had. Her hand rested on the hilt of her blade, and her ears twiched at every sound. Naruto knew her hearing wasn't as good as his but was probably still pretty good. Walking along behind her, was a hawk Anbu. Naruto nods; he could deal with Hawk all day.

Hawk didn't exactly like Naruto, but at least he didn't attack him, verbally or physically. They walk up the stairs, and into the Academy. Naruto was curious about the girl, so he walked in after the two. He found them in Iruka's class, the girl sitting at a desk with her head down and Hawk leaned against the window.

Putting a smile on his face, though he knew she couldn't see, he walked up and sat down beside her. "Hey, I'm Naruto." he said, then turned and nodded at Hawk, who nodded back. Returning his attention to the new girl, he watched her turn her head in his direction and reply, "I'm Yana. Nice to meet you Naruto."

She smiled at him brightly and he grinned sheepishly. They sat there talking for a little while, and Yana asks, "Hey Naruto, can I see you?" Naruto, caught off guard by the question, hesitates a moment then smiled. "Yeah, alright." He turned his chair towards her, and she did the same.

Tentatively holding out her hands, Yana touched Naruto's chest with the tips of her fingers then spread them wide. She ran her hands over his shoulders, up his neck, then softly memorized Naruto's face. "What color's your hair?" she asks as she felt the messy mop.

"Blonde. And my eyes are blue. I take it since you asked you weren't always blind?" he stated, as she ran her fingers over his face again.

"Well, aren't we the smart one? You're right, I've only been blind since I was seven. So I can remember the colors, though they're a little duller than what I would like."

Naruto nods, and she takes her hands away and they turn their chairs back around and continued talking as other kids filed in. When Iruka made his appearance, he said, "Listen up. Today we have a new student. How about you tell the class about yourself?"

"My name is Yana. I live with my older brother Shi **(1)**, and for the past few years we've been travelling around. That's about it." she said, either not noticing the looks given to her or not caring.

Iruka looks at a piece of paper and said, "Today we will be practicing the henge. You know how, so I'll call on you one at a time so you can show us what you're made of."

After a few students did a few sloppy henges, Yana raised her hand. "Iruka-sensei, can I try it?" she asked. Iruka frowns slightly then saw her smile and said, "Sure, you can try it."

Yana skipped to the front of the room, and stood there. She did the hand signs, and a puff of smoke later, a perfect replica of Naruto stood there, the only difference being she had put him in a black tee shirt and black shorts. She had the blonde hair and blue eyes right but the eyes just stared straight ahead.

Iruka waved his hand in front of her face, getting no reaction other than her saying, in Naruto's husky voice, "I'm still blind Iruka-sensei."

Iruka's eyes widen and he asks, "How...?" Yana grins and replies, "Your hand smells like chalk and sumi(Japanese calligrapy ink). I'm blind, not stupid." She drops the henge and returns to her seat beside Naruto, giving him a high five. After everyone had performed their henge, the class broke for lunch.

Naruto led her to a picnic table, her following without any other help than listening to him walk, and they sat down talking like they had been friends for forever. Yana reaches up the back of her shirt and pulls out a medium-sized summoning scroll. She unrolled it a little ways then summoned something.

When the smoke cleared, there sat a basket of fruit. "Help yourself. That means you too Hawk-san." she said. Naruto grabbed a pear and Hawk got a small vine of grapes then jumped off.

Yana picks up an apple and taps on it with her fingers before biting into it. "Why'd you do that? Tap on it I mean." Naruto says.

"I can tell if an apple's any good by listening to it. It's weird, I know, but at least I don't find any worms." she replies. Naruto laughs and they continue to talk. Everything was going fine until Naruto spotted Trouble Incorporated. Sasuke and a group of his fangirls was walking their way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, there it is. Enjoy.

**(1) **I understand 'Shi' might be a girls name. If it is, just tell me and give me a suggestion to replace it.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto frowned and Yana sensed his displeasure. "What's the matter?" she whispers. Naruto breifly turns his gaze to her then answers, "We've got unwanted company."

Yana frowns and her ear twiches to the sound of Sasuke's gait and the fangirl's fawning. They walk up and Sasuke looks at the two like they were the trash on the bottom of his shoe. "Figures the blind girl would be friends with the demon brat." he says, getting snickers from the girls behind him.

Yana turns toward his voice and places her hand on the hilt of her katana. "Insult Naruto again and you'll find your head separated from your body."

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah right. You can't even see me let alone hit me." he replied. An instant later, there was a sound of clashing metal. The tip of Yana's katana was less than an inch from Sasuke's throat, being held back by Hawk's katana. Without missing a beat, Yana ducked under Hawk and rammed her elbow into the Uchiha's gut.

This time Hawk put his katana at her throat. Yana sighs, seeing she couldn't properly kick Sasuke's ass while she had supervision, and sheaths her blade. Hawk pushed her away from the other kids, calling over his shoulder, "You may come Uzumaki-san." Naruto jumps up and follows as the Anbu leads Yana away.

If any of the three noticed the person that had been sitting on a roof across the street, they never did tell.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few days later, Naruto was running. A mob of people were after him. This time though, they had permission. The damned counsil had gotten wind of the attack on Sasuke, and had told the villagers Naruto had brainwashed Yana.

Said girl dropped down from a roof and ran with him. "What's all this?" she asks. Naruto looks back over his shoulder and says, "Well, if they catch me, it's my death entourage. The counsil thinks I brainwashed you into attacking their precious _last Uchiha._"

Yana frowns and asks, "Why would they think you brainwashed me? It's not your fault _he's _sealed inside you." Naruto looks at her incredulously but doesn't press the matter, prefering to save his life rather than wonder how she knew about Kyuubi.

"Hey, Naruto. Why don't you travel around with me? You could meet people that aren't jerks and you might actually have more friends than just me if you did. And we might meet up with my brother. If that happens, you can learn sword techniques."

Naruto mulled over this for a minute. A rock whizzed by his head and he said, "Alright. Let's do this." Yana nods and they head for the nearest gate, never even pausing as the gate guards called out to them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Two Weeks Later**

Naruto walked with Yana down a worn deer trail. She had led him through the endless sea of forest surrounding Konoha, and told him that she and her brother shared a hut a few miles past the borders. Her feet never made a sound as she wound her way down the path, while Naruto sounded like a bear walking around.

"Hey, you think you can teach me stealth techniques?" he asks as a twig snaps under his sandal, though Yana had stepped on the very same twig without any trouble.

She laughs and replies, "Well, my brother taught me. I won't be as great a sensei as him, but I'll see what I can do." Naruto grins and she continues, "First, you've got to make stealth second nature to you. Walk on the balls of your feet and step lightly. Once we get you some _decent _sandals you'll be even better. Unless you want to go barefoot."

Naruto looks down at Yana's tiny feet and sees she never fully sets her heels down, instead walking on her toes like cats. Naruto copies her movement and steps lighter. It was an improvement, but not by much.

"I think I'll go barefoot. Maybe it's the ninja sandals. I used to go barefoot all the time, until I joined the Academy and I had to wear shoes." he says, slowing his pace slightly to make a little less noise. Yana slows her step to match his and grins at him.

"Yeah, from what I can gather from my brother, I have never worn shoes in my life. Even when I could see."

Naruto laughs then he spots something strange. There was a distortion in the trees. He held his arm out and stopped Yana. Sniffing the air, he whispers to her, "Shh. I smell someone near us. I can't really make out what their scent is because it's hidden within smoke."

This time Yana laughs. "Chill Naruto. The smoke is coming from our hut and the person you smell is probably my brother. I didn't know he'd be here this early in the year. He usually only gets back when the leaves start changing."

Naruto paused a beat then said, "Oh."

"It's alright. Now then, it's time for you to meet the rest of the family. C'mon." she says before grabbing his hand and running towards the hut.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Six Months Later**

Naruto stood on top of a small pond panting. Yana grins at him, her breathing only slightly irregular. Naruto charged his sparring partner again, slicing out with his wooden katana. He silently cursed as the bells tied in his hair jingled.

He had been training like a dog ever since he joined Yana and her brother Shi and had advanced from not making any sound at all while moving to training with bells. Yana had already trained with bells so she was now trying to be silent while moving on water, a slightly difficult task for her as when she moved the water did too.

His chakra control had also improved greatly, seeing as he now had teachers that actually taught him something. Naruto flowed through the moves with his fake blade with his eyes closed, getting lost in memories.

**Flashback**

_Naruto practiced his stealth with Yana. The idea was to sneak up on her, though with her hightened senses that was close to impossible. Shi walks out and said, "Hey, Yana. We're out of dye. Think you can bring in some more berries?"_

_Yana nods and runs off, her feet finding the familiar path effortlessly. After a few minutes, Shi calls out, "Naruto come here. There's something you must know." Curious, Naruto followed the orange haired and eyed boy into their makeshift hut. _

_"Naruto, I can tell by how you don't fully trust people that you've had a bad experience, one where you've almost died. Am I right?" Shi asks. Naruto drops his gaze to the floor, that being as good as a yes._

_"Well, I'm going to tell you that Yana is the same." Naruto looks up and Shi continues, "When Yana was just a few years old, our family had started to be killed off because our kekkei genkai was feared through many lands. This particular kekkei genkai let us sift through a person's mind, almost like a Yamanaka, but our's let us read the thoughts of that person, whether they were thinking it at the moment, or at a certain point in their life._

_When Yana was six, our parents and our aunt and uncle were killed, leaving just me Yana, and our cousin Shirou. We were the last of our clan, and we never let one another out of our sight. But a year after, Yana was captured by enemy ninja. They demanded from her what she didn't have._

_They wanted her to use her kekkei genkai on some prisoners they had, but she hadn't activated it yet. Shirou and I managed to find their camp and save her life, but we didn't save her in time. When we got there, she was bleeding and crying from a kunai slash right across her eyes. We knew she'd never see again, or take what was rightfully hers."_

_Naruto let this all sink in. Yana had her kekkei genkai, her birthright, stolen from her before she even had it. He thinks back to the night Goat had almost killed him; Shi was right in the way they were the same by not trusting people, but Yana had lost so much more than he had._

_"What of Shirou?" he asks, wondering why their cousin hadn't been around. Shi sighs. "He was injured saving Yana. He fell behind and we haven't seen him since. We still have that hope that he's alive out there somewhere, as we didn't see him die, but with the way things were we can't be for sure." _

_Naruto nods sadly. He opens the door of the hut and saw Yana there. She had heard Shi tell him about the attack. Silently, she reaches up and pulls her sash down, revealing a long scar over closed eyes. But it was when she opened them that Naruto's heart truly broke._

_The bright orange her eyes would've been had not anything happened, had bled out. Now, there was nothing but white, with a light grey pupil and outer edge of the iris. Shi nods and leaves, and Yana whispers, "Now you know why we took to each other so quickly. We're the same." _

_Slowly, Naruto reached up and ran his fingers over the long, thin scar. Yana sighs, and the two stay like that for a few minutes before returning to their training._

**End Flashback**

Now, as their training progressed, Naruto watched the snow white eyes that showed more emotion than any seeing eyes could. She left her sash down now, only putting it up when she left the area. Naruto saw her enjoying their spar and smiled at her enthusiasm.

Shi watched from the edge of the pond and said, "You're both getting better. I only heard your bells twice this time Naruto. And Yana, I only heard the water move twice also. Just keep at it like you are and you'll be advancing even faster."

Yana and Naruto nod and stop attacking each other, walking around on the surface of the water like there was nothing wrong with a pair of barefoot samurai doing ninja techniques. Shi was also teaching them Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu (which Naruto sucked at and sent Yana to the ground in fits of laughter when he tried not to).

"Enough swordplay for today. Get on to your ninjutsu. Here's a new scroll, you know the drill. I've got to head to the river for some fish, stay out of trouble." Shi said, tossing a scroll to Naruto before walking away. The 'drill' was Naruto read it aloud then help Yana make the signs and practice after that.

"Silent Killing Technique. Used by highly trained assassins along with a jutsu that hides the user from enemys. An example would be using Hidden Mist Jutsu then applying the Silent Killing Technique." Naruto recited, giving a brief description of the style. Yana nods and stands up, Naruto doing the same.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That one was **extremly **long. You had all better love me. Well, I'll have the next chapter up when I can. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto dried one of the few plates in the hut and put it up in the cabinet. This was the normal now; Yana would wash the dishes and Naruto would dry them and put them away. This was also the time they plotted.

"We've got to get him somehow. And get him good. Have you thought of anything?" Yana asks in a hushed whisper. Naruto glances over his shoulder and into the front room, where Shi sat reading a book. He and Yana had been trying to prank him for ages.

"No, I haven't got anything yet. Just wait, something'll hit me one day." he replied in a whisper matching hers. Yana nods and they finish the dishes. Yana starts wiping down counters and Naruto sits down at a table accented by a vase filled with vibrant flowers.

Yana had picked them, saying she could tell which ones were which by their smell. They chatted about little things while Yana scrubbed the kitchen spotless. As she was cleaning the oven, a knock on the door was heard. They station themselves on either side of the kitchen door as Shi gets up to answer it.

"Yes, how may I help you Anbu-san?" They heard him ask. Naruto gets ready to hide, like he was supposed to if anyone came looking for him. For a few minutes they heard a low mumbling, something normal people wouldn't have been able to decifer.

"We're looking for a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Have you seen him?" an Anbu asks. Shi scratches the back of his head and replies, "No, I can't say I have Anbu-san. It's just me and my sister here." That was the cue for Naruto to mask his chakra and jump down the trap door in the floor.

He did so and Yana called, "Shi! Come help me. I can't find my cane!" Shi walked into the kitchen, the Anbu following, and said, "Hold on, it's over here."

Yana reached her hand out like a good little blind girl and he pressed the handle of a walking cane into her palm. She started tapping it, moving past the hollow point in the floor, and walked with her other hand out. "Who's here brother?" she asks.

"Some ninja from the neighboring village. Just go sit down, I'll handle it." Shi answered. Yana nods and taps her way into the front room.

"Well, we're sorry to have bothered you samurai. Have a nice day." the Anbu said and walked out. Yana could hear the tap of footsteps coming from around the back of the house, and grinned. They actually thought Naruto would try to sneek out the back? Pathetic.

When they were safely gone, Naruto climbed out of the trapdoor. Yana snickered. "And they're the best in Konoha? That's bad."

Naruto chuckled then became deathly serious. Yana immediately picked up on his emotion and turned toward him, Shi doing the same a few seconds later. Naruto sighed and sat down in the floor beside Yana's chair and laid his head back against her knee.

"Guys, I've been thinking. Maybe I should travel for a while. You know, learn some new stuff. Getting far away from Konoha until they stop looking for me is just a bonus. I haven't told you this before now because I didn't know how you would take it." He waited for their verdict, hoping they at least wouldn't take him on a guilt trip about him leaving them after taking him in. He didn't expect what actually happened.

"That's all you're worked up about? You ought to know us better than that Naruto. If you want to leave, then leave. You're your own self and no one can tell you what to do. I only have one condition." Yana said, a grin threatening to break out on her face. Naruto held his breath and waited.

"I'm coming with you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few weeks later, Naruto and Anya were walking down a road, headed for Mizugakure. But first they had to pass through a small port island in the Land of Waves. They chatted like usual, Yana slipping into her blind girl (read: helpless) act if they met anyone along the way.

They made it to the small dock where a boat floated. Yana's nose wrinkled at the nasty smell of the place as well as Naruto's, and the dock seemed to be falling apart. The boat was a little better, and the man sitting in it was clean enough.

"Excuse me sir, but do you mind if we ride with you? We need to get to the Land of Waves." Naruto says to him. The man looks up at him and Yana a few minutes before repling, "Alright. I was headed there now anyways. Get in, and we'll leave." Naruto nods and he and Yana hop in, never making a sound or even making the boat rock.

The man sat there a minute, watching them like he might change his mind about them, but in the end crunk up the motor and started off. But about an hour later, when a dense fog envelloped them, the motor died down and the man started rowing. Yana rubbed her sensitive ears and Naruto could hear her quietly asking Kami to make all things loud disappear.

Naruto chuckled but looked over his shoulder at the man and asked, "Is there something wrong sir? If you're worried about danger we can handle it. You don't have to worry."

The man looked down at him and said, "You probably could handle any danger. But I've known fear for too long to just give it up. A man by the name of Gato rules the trade so our land is poor. Some of Gato's thugs have taken to attacking our boats as we come in, so we usually kill the motor and come in silently. A friend of mine, Tazuna, is building a bridge so we can get supplies in. But Gato is after his head so he had to hire Konoha shinobi to protect him."

Yana's back stiffens and Naruto makes a quick glance to her, using a ninja code to tell her he'll just put on a Genjutsu. Yana scoffs at the idea but agrees. As she did this a giant shadow loomed over the three and Naruto looked up. Above them was a huge bridge, bigger than he had ever seen in his life.

Yana felt the admiration rolling off of him and whistled like a bird, hearing it's echo and 'seeing' how big it was also. "Wow. That's a big bridge." she said. They lapsed into silence after that. Soon enough, they passed through a tunnel and came into a brightly lit village.

"Wow, with all that fog you wouldn't think this is what the actual place looks like." Naruto said. Yana made a noise and Naruto briefly described what it looked like. She nodded and the two were dropped off at the dock, saying goodbye to the man then walking away in the general direction of Mizu.

Once outside of the village, both used a Genjutsu and disguised themselves. Now Naruto was wearing a civilian attire instead of his black samurai clothes and had brown eyes and hair. Yana was wearing a lilac kimono with a leaf pattern on it, had long blonde hair, pale skin, and green eyes.

She was able to pull the eyes off rather easily, looking around like she could actually see. Naruto bit his thumb and summoned a horse for her. She thanked him then let him lift her up on the beast, sitting with her feet dangling off of one of it's sides. Naruto pats the horse and walks on, the horse following without question.

You might think of horses as just simple creatures used for grunt work. Most were, but not the summoning horses. The summoning horses all had an elemental power, and could easily kill you if you wronged them. ­­

Draught horses, like the Clydesdale breed, were of the earth element. They were usually docile animals, but if it came down to a fight they would unleash their fury. They created earthquakes when they ran, created deep trenches that could pull you into a black abyss when they stomped, and break bones to the point of no return if they kicked you. They were usually a deep brown color.

Desert horses, such as the Arabs, were wind horses. They ran so fast it seemed they could fly, their bodies flitting in and out of solidity, becoming the wind they were born of every now and then. They were the ones that were kinda sorta bipolar. They would be your best friend one day then turn around and kick your ass the next. These breeds' colors stayed within the colors silver, grey, and white.

Wild mustangs were the fire elements. They were always challenging you, always ready for a fight, always after a good brawl. They ranged from deep auburn to burning embers and their manes and tails burned like the firey depths of Hell. When they walked, they left simmering hoofprints, when they ran they lit the trees ablaze, when they reared up a wall of fire exploded out from them.

The Walkers were born of water, their colors usually a varying blue. Most, if not all, were dappled, like water splashed upon dry ground. Their coats were as sleek and shiny as silk, like the sun on the sea. When they ran, they created rivers, where they lay they create hotsprings, and when they're angry they create tsunamis.

Those resembling the Batak wielded the power of lightning. Because wind and lightning are close, they have the same colors as winds, but had sparking feather around the bottoms of their legs, their manes and tails a vibrant electric blue. They thundered across the skies, creating storms and causing mahem whereever they trod. These were proud beasts, and took great offense to belittlement.

Naruto had summoned Shimmer, his favorite wind mare. Shimmer was his very first summons, and ever since she found out he was an orphan, took up the position of mother herself. She told him what was best to eat(since she couldn't cook for him) and was always worrying like a real mother would. Not like he complained, but he got real embarassed when she checked to make sure he had changed his underwear.

He had also summoned her because his chakra was that of wind, and he and Shimmer were the most compatible during a fight. Yana was a fire type, of course, and her first and favorite summon was Hellion. He was a blood red color, and his mane and tail were burning embers when they weren't lit in a storm of Hell's fire.

They were almost out of the forest when they came upon a strange scene. Several people were spread over a clearing, clearly in a fight. Naruto stopped, Shimmer stopping also, and Yana stared blankly ahead at the scene. She couldn't see anything, but she could hear and smell plenty.

Naruto recognized three of the six people there; Sasuke, Sakura, and Mizu missing ninja Zabuza Momochi. The others were an old civilian man, a black haired boy that looked a lot like Sasuke, and a man in a Water Prison. Naruto's eyesight had enhanced, so he focused on the man in the Prison.

He saw the Sharingan in his eye and knew it was Kakashi Hatake. But there was something else that caught his eye. Hatake's hair...was extremly familiar. His memories flashed in his mind and he gasped. "Yana, Shimmer, stay here. I don't know how this started and I don't care, but I'm about to finish it. Stay back, and I'll call you if I need you." he said hurriedly.

Yana nods and he speeds into the fight, blasting past the three kids his age and the old man and heading right for Zabuza, slicing the Water Clone along the way and making his way to the Demon's real body. Zabuza eyed him for one second too long, and Naruto took his chance.

He released his gravity seal, something Shi had picked up while travelling, and disappeared from view. Zabuza's eyes widened and he stepped back, but still held onto the Water Prison. Naruto appeared behind him and used a roundhouse kick that sent Zabuza sprawling into the middle of the lake he was on.

"Hatake, protect your team I'll handle this guy!" he shouted before disappearing again. Suddenly, Zabuza was flung into the air, Naruto repeatedly punching and kicking him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kakashi staring at him, Sharingan no doubt letting him see Naruto's movements.

Naruto threw Zabuza onto land then started doing hand signs. "Wind Style! Tornado Dragon Jutsu!" he shouted. A giant dragon made of swirling vortexes of wind appeared and attacked Zabuza, completely finishing the man off. Naruto walked across the lake slowly, eyeing Hatake warily.

He stopped in front of the kneeling man and held out his hand. Kakashi looked at him a minute before accepting the hand and letting the teen help him to his feet. "Thank you." he said, then added in a whisper, "Naruto." Naruto nodded and whispered back, "Dog-san."

Kakashi sighed and gave him a look that said 'I'll explain when I can'. Again Naruto nodded and they both look up to the sound of footsteps coming towards them. Kakashi's Genin team and the old man walked towards them, and Naruto handed Kakashi to Sakura and Sasuke.

He turned to leave and Kakashi played his part. "Wait, why don't you come with us. The least we can do is give you a place to stay for helping us. You don't mind do you Tazuna?" The old man, Tazuna, raised his hands.

"Hey, he saved us, he and his friend can stay if they want." he said. Naruto nodded then clicked his tongue, the signal for Shimmer that it was safe and she could come in. She walked forward, Yana holding onto her mane and looking straight at Naruto. He gulped, knowing he might as well tell her when he told Kakashi or he was going to lose an organ.

When the two were beside him, he said, "Lead the way then."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well that one was longer than others. Hope you liked it. In the next chapter you'll learn where Kakashi was when Goat attacked Naruto. Have a good one.


End file.
